Gotham City Sirens
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: Batman has vanished without a trace. Gotham soon begins to rip itself apart as its greatest protector isnt there to defend it. With the city on the verge of self destruction Alexis Luthor, Harlequin, and Alo Verra form a new generation of Sirens. EARTH-69


Gotham City Sirens Issue 1: Girl Trouble

~Alexis Luthor~

Alexis strutted down the empty streets of Gotham, with her dark almond hair gently floating in the brisk breeze behind her. The echo of her heels trailed down the streets as she examined her surroundings. Even though Zenith City wasn't like the beautiful city of Metropolis or Solar City, Gotham took the gold medal when it came to infestations of criminals and low life thugs. It's only been a few weeks since the Zenith Defenders broke up, but Alexis already very much miss her teammates. After the tragic death of their dear friend and comrade the Zenith Defenders found it to difficult to work together, and decided to disband. Precisely a week after the team broke up someone made an assassination attempt on Alexis in her sleep. She luckily was able to fend him off and drive him away, but after a couples days passed by the same assassin attempted to take her life once again. After this Alexis realized she would need help tracking whoever so eagerly wanted her murdered so she traveled to Gotham in search of help from the Birds of Prey, an all female superhero squad led by Black Canary.

Alexis diligently searched through the old rundown buildings for the Birds of Prey headquarters, which she received as a favor from Red Robin. As she passed Robinson Park, Alexis could hear the voice of a young man commanding someone to surrender their belongings. Alexis swiftly hopped over a gate, and rolled behind a tree making sure she wouldn't be noticed. Once she was settled Alexis peaked around the tree and saw two men holding a cowering teenage boy at gun point as he handed them his wallet. The bigger man with a dark brown complexion who clearly was taking charge of the situation, took the money out of the wallet the tossed it to the side.

(Robber 1) Thanks kid. This won't go to waste, but unfortunately. for you I forgot my sky mask, as did my partner here so... we can't let you go.

The robber cocked his and pointed the barrel at the young frightened teens chest. The young boy jumped back as if the robber already shot him when the gun was pointed at him.

{{Alexis}} There's no way he'd actually shoot that man. He could easily get away if he just decided to leave.

(Teenage Boy) But... you said if I cooperated that you'd let me go. Please sir, I won't say anything, I swear.

(Robber 1) Yeah I did say that...

Seconds later multiple rounds could be heard being fire into the innocent young man. Alexis helplessly watched as she acted to late to save his life. The robbers heartlessly watched as the boy the needlessly robbed and murdered collapsed to the ground.

(Robber 2) C'mon, Carlos let's roll! 5-0 could show up any second?

(Robber 1) Alright, let's bounce. Let the dogs eat this punk.

The two robbers then immediately began their escape through path of Robinson Park. Alexis followed them staying close behind until they made a turn. Alexis took a detour through the tree's and was easily able to cut them off. As they ran by her, she stuck her leg out and tripped the two low life thugs. They roughly tumbled across the floor until they crashed into a thick oak tree.

(Carlos) What the hell... what the fuck is your problem you stupid bimbo! You got a death wish?

(Alexis) No, I do not. I'm here to make the world a little bit better, and that's without you two murdering scumbags in it.

The two thugs looked at each other with confusion for a moment before they burst out in laughter.

(Carlos) Can you believe this crazy, puta? I'll take care of this.

Carlos slowly approached Alexis with arm held out towards her, and a perverted smiled across his face.

(Carlos) Now, C'mon sweet baby. You don't have to be so stiff. Let me help you relax

{{Alexis}} Ugh, this guy makes my skin crawl, but at least he doesn't see me as a threat. That's always an advantage in battle.

As soon as Carlos was within Alexis' reach, she grabbed his arm by the wrist and jumped up to drop kick him on the head. Carlos groaned in pain as he stumbled backwards.

(Carlos) You little bitch! Your gonna regret that you cheap skank!

Carlos reached into his pants and whipped out his pistol, but before he could aim it at Alexis, she round house kicked the gun out of his hand, then knee'd him in his grown. Carlos immediately grabbed his crotch and fell to the ground moaning in pain.

(Carlos) What the hell are you waiting for dumb ass... shoot her!

The second robber desperately tried to aim his gun at the heroine, but couldn't get a clear shot as she acrobatically maneuvered her way in front of the him. Stunned by Alexis' agility the robber tried to punch her, but Alexis parried away his fist then struck him in the chest with her incredibly sharp heel, leaving a tiny puncher wound. The robber fell to the ground as he began dramatically crying out in pain.

While distracted with her current target, Alexis failed to notice Carlos was up and on her back. He snatched Alexis by her hair and slammed her into the dirt floor.

(Carlos) That was a cheap shot! You fucked with the wrong man today, missy. I'm gonna take my time, and beat the life out you, irritating cunt!

As soon as Carlos called Alexis a cunt, she snapped. She could be called a lot of things and let them slide, but a cunt was not one of those things. Alexis quickly drew her pistol from her holster and blasted Carlos through his kneecap. Blood splattered everywhere as Carlos hopelessly tried to cover his wound and stop the bleeding. The second robber tried to crawl after his gun to shoot Alexis, but before he could reach it, Alexis put a bullet between his eyes.

(Carlos) You crazy bitch! You won't get away with this!

Alexis crouched down so she was at eye level with Carlos, and dug her gun into his gut.

(Alexis) Is that a fact?

Alexis ruthless shot three bullets into Carlos. He screamed in agony as he spewed up blood from his mouth. Alexis put her pistol back in her holster then began walking back to the trail.

(Carlos) Why... didn't you... kill me?

(Alexis) Don't worry, it's fatal.

Alexis made her way back to the body of the teenage boy where she picked up his wallet and retrieved his I.D.

(Alexis) I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, but I will see to it that you have a proper burial.

~Harlequin~

Harlequin giddily hopped in place as she waited for the referee to announce her as the new champion of Gotham underground fight club. The former champion Miss Mighty laid sprawled out like a busted rag doll in the corner of the ring.

(Announcer) The winner, and the new champion of the Dark Knight Ring is... HARLEQUIN!

The crowd began to wildly jeer Harlequin as they threw their beverages and snacks at the new champion. Harlequin just ignored the disapproval of the audience and began to playfully curtsey.

(Harlequin) Thank you, and thank you, and thank YOU! Does this mean I get that shiny belt now?

(Announcer) Yes it does.

(Harlequin) Ohh, GOODIE! Where is it mister judge man sir?

(Announcer) Right over here in this case.

Harlequin eagerly waited to receive her prize and felt her spirits quickly diminish when the announcer put on a frown.

(Announcer) It's not here. I could have sworn I placed it in here this morning.

(Harlequin) Heyyy, where did Miss Mighty disappear to?

Harlequin scanned the villain bar and saw Miss Mighty escaping with her prize belt.

(Harlequin) It went that way!

Harlequin grabbed her enormous mallet, and did an impressive triple flip over the caged ring, then began dashing through the streets after Miss Mighty.

(Harlequin) Hey Miss Mighty. Don't be a sore loser! That's my pretty belt, and I won it fair and square. Hey, are you even listening to me?

Miss Mighty was desperate to hold on to her title as the champion of the Dark Knight Ring, and that prize belt meant everything to her, but some immature woman strolls in and makes everyone in the tournament look like they never been in a fight. The very thought infuriated her. Miss Mighty took a left into Robinson Park in hopes of shaking Harlequin off her trail.

{{Harlequin}} What a baby! I gave her a chance to give me back my beautiful belt, that I WON totally fair, and she still won't give it back to me. I bet a few swings to the head with good old "Miss Mallet" here will bring her back to her senses.

As Harlequin followed Miss Mighty through the thick tree's, she used her giant mallet to swing from branch to branch above her until she caught up with the thief she was after. Harlequin tucked herself into a tight ball before spiraling down after Miss Mighty.

(Harlequin) Here I go!

Harlequin canon balled into Miss Mighty's back causing her to fall face flat on the ground, and drop the belt she stole.

(Harlequin) Woo hoo, direct hit!

Harlequin skipped up to her belt and wrapped it firmly around her waist. Miss Mighty laid lifeless on the ground, passed out from exhaustion.

(Harlequin) Over already? Aww, your no fun.

Suddenly Harlequin could hear a series of gunshots not to far from her in the park.

(Harlequin) Geez, what's with this city tonight? Everyone's doing something that's naughty, naughty. I few hammer smacks should put these bad guys back in their place. Tee, hee, hee.

On that whim, Harlequin started to once again dash though the woods in search of the source of the gunshots. Not to long in her search, Charm came across the dead bodies of two street thugs. Blood was splattered all over the bushes and plants on the scene.

{{Harlequin}} Eww, you'd think the least they could have done was clean up the mess.

Harlequin noticed a path in the bushes where their where many broken branches. When she examined the area she noticed foot prints that could only be made by the two men and a woman in heels.

{{Harlequin}} Haha! So it must have been a woman who committed this crime. If I follow this trail I bet I'll find her in no time.

Harlequin followed the footprints through the dark forest of tree's until she discovered a woman hovering over another dead body.

{{Harlequin}} Bingo! That's my girl!

Acting on impulse Charm leaped out from the shadows of the tree's with her giant mallet on her shoulder and called out to the unknown woman.

(Harlequin) So, two just wasn't enough for you. Is this how you get your sick thrills? By snuffing helpless innocent citizens in a park at night? Well you rampage ends here, doll.

The woman turned around with a surprised look on her face. As soon as Charm got a good look at her face she immediately recognized who the woman was. It was Alexis Luthor the Zenith Defender.

(Harlequin) Oh my, I'm sorry. Your Alexis Luthor. What are you doing in Gotham? Aren't you a Defender?

(Alexis) Yes, and I have my reasons being here. Who are you?

(Harlequin) Oh, me? I'm Harlequin! Where you the one who gunned down all these men?

(Alexis) Only the two thugs back that way. They killed this innocent by here.

(Harlequin) How tragic...

In the middle of the two ladies conversation a sinister laugh could be heard echoing throughout the park. Harlequin and Alexis scanned the area around them in search of the source of the laughter but did not spot anyone. The laughter continued to echo louder, coming from everywhere surrounding the two ladies. After a few moments two figures sprang out from the tree's doing numerous acrobatic stunts and tumbles before landing in over the top poses next to each other.

(Man 1) Dominate...

(Man 2) And devastate...

(Man 1 & 2) We'll blow you away!

(Man 1 & 2) Were the destroyers, and we're here to stay!

Next Issue: Introducing, Alo Verra as well as a new Batman on the streets,

AUTHOR NOTE: Look out for the next issue, coming out soon.


End file.
